


We're Not Alone?

by Kavu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Keith saves Lance's ass, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Harm, Suicidal Lance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, klangst, lance is gonna d i e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavu/pseuds/Kavu
Summary: Lance decides to McFucking die like a b i t c h





	We're Not Alone?

“Keith?”  
Keith picked up his head. It felt so heavy. They had been training all day and now his body had given up on him. He put on his helmet to respond to Lance over the comms.  
“Yeah, Lance?” he said, the sleepiness in his voice dripping.  
“I’m in Blue’s hangar. Can you come here?” Lance said, almost as if he was crying. Keith didn’t have to be asked twice, adrenaline pulsing in his veins.  
Once Keith came to the hangar, he couldn’t see Lance anywhere. After a bit of searching, Keith found him on Blue’s nose, huddled up into a ball and shaking. Keith started his jets and made his way up the lion. Lance looked to the side, seeing Keith. He chuckled sadly.  
“Cool your jets, hotshot,” he joked, sadness ringing in his voice. He patted next to him. “Sit,” he said, almost unsure. Keith sat down, unknowing of what Lance wanted with him. If he really felt so down, wouldn’t he get Hunk? Not his “rival”? To be truthful, Keith felt hurt that Lance called him a “rival” when Keith only ever wanted to be friends. Maybe more than friends.  
“I’m sorry…” Lance said promptly, almost as if reading Keith’s mind. Then he realized Lance was about to do something. Keith had zoned out five seconds too long. He rushed to grab Lance before the helmet came off. Before it was too late. Keith slammed his helmet onto Lances head, held his breath, and tried to save them both.  
Lance sobbed in Keith’s arms, unable to do much else. Keith’s helmet was a bit too small for Lance’s head, but if Lance could breathe, Keith felt better. Once they were inside, the two collapsed in a pile of weeping.  
“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” Keith screamed, his voice cracking. Lance flinched away from Keith’s arms, which were raised in the air. He shook harder, trying to scramble away from the angry-looking Keith. Keith realized what he was doing and tried to calmly shush Lance, telling him he didn’t mean too.  
“I’m sorry Lance I didn’t mean too-“  
“It’s okay, Keith,” he choked. He looked at the hangar door longingly.  
“Lance, what brought this on? This is so… sudden…” Keith started to cry again.  
Lance took off his armor and rolled up his sleeves, shaking. What resided on his skinny wrists up to his shoulder, all the way up, was scars. Some were old, some were newer, some were still bleeding a little. Keith choked out a sob, unsure of how to react. This was nowhere close to sudden. Why else would he be so careless during training? Why else would he be so flirty, uncaring about someone attacking him for it? Why else would he be so calm until someone else was in danger? Because he just doesn’t care.  
“I’m sorry, Lance, I-I didn’t know...” Keith said shakily. He leaped at Lance, hugging him tight. Lance was scared at first, but held Keith close to his chest. He curled up around Keith’s torso and sobbed and shook and choked.  
“I just wanna go home,” Lance started to cry harder. Eventually he fell asleep, where Keith carried him to his room. Keith took all the razors and sharp objects out, just to keep his friend safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so listen i know keith would like have his head explode or smth but i felt bad. killing them both. bc im Not That Bad Of A Guy. also when i finally update this were gonna get some backstory as to why lance wants to be dead AND ITS GONNA BE ACCURATE SHIT BECAUSE I HATE WHEN PEOPLE ARE LIKE UWU THIS KID IS A BULLY BC HES BEEN ABUSED X33!!!!!!! dont do that dont equate abused kids to their abusers like christ in a handbag.


End file.
